paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Дурная репутация
center|600px center|400px Дурная репутация (ориг. Infamy) — геймплейная особенность PAYDAY 2. Описание Данная возможность появилась с выходом обновления The Infamy Update и увеличилась с версией 2.0, которая добавляет в игру 25 уровней престижа. Получение каждого нового уровня Дурной репутации дает одно очко, которое можно потратить в соответствующем меню. Требования thumb|250px Для получения каждого из уровней Дурной репутации, игроку необходимо: *$200,000,000 офшорных денег (только для первых 5 уровней). *Репутация 100 уровня. После выполнения всех этих условий, в меню появится новая кнопка, после нажатия на которую произойдет следующее: *Все наличные деньги спишутся. **Не списываются после достижения 5 уровня Дурной репутации. *Уровень репутации сбросится до нуля. *Оружие и броня, которые зависят от уровня, закроются (но не будут убраны из инвентаря) до тех пор, пока не будет достигнут соответствующий уровень. **Если все слоты в инвентаре заполнены, а среди них нет доступного для 0-ого уровня, то оружие, экипированное в данный момент, будет продано и заменено на стандартное снаряжение. *Уровень сбросится. *Очки способностей сбросятся. *Перки останутся. *$200,000,000 будут списаны с офшорного счета. **Не списываются после достижения 5 уровня Дурной репутации. Вы получите: *Одно очко способности, которое можно тратить в древе Дурной репутации. *Иконку туза к вашему профилю. *Уникальные звуковые эффекты. *Станет доступен саундтрек "Wanted Dead or Alive". *Фоновую музыку Дурной репутации. *Одну карту Дурной репутации в зависимости от вашего уровня. *Специальную позу и пиковую карту в лобби. В версии 2.0 были добавлены: *Новые маски, материалы и элементы. *Новые уровни. *Новое оформление и звуковое сопровождение. *Новое древо способностей. Древо Дурной репутации Bonus XP.png| .}} Mask_unlock.png| .|This mask was originally designed to be part of a complete head-to-toe heisting outfit. However, field testing revealed that the gaudy spandex suit offered no protection against bullets, knives or grenades. The mask, however, was found to be lightweight, durable and stylish. It's heistin' time!}} Bonus XP.png| .}} Mask_unlock.png| |Teeth are scary. Big teeth are scarier. And giant sharp fang-like teeth suddenly gnashing out where they lurk in the darkness are downright shit-yourself-terrifying. With all of that in mind, can you think of a better mask to keep the civilians in line?}} Bonus XP.png| .}} Mask_unlock.png| |his mask is based on the experiments of the peculiar Dr Rudolf Mastaba. A modern Prometheus, he sought to return life to the dead with the application of Industrial Revolution technology. Rumour suggests that he was partly successful — the undead rose, but had an insatiable appetite for wheat, barley and maize.}} Bonus XP.png| .}} The Spectre.png| . Количество получаемого опыта увеличено на .|This Ghost mask looks like it's from the future and it might as well be.|Full head protection, made out of carbon fiber and genetically engineered spider-silk. People might even mistake you for a high-end Moto GP rider.|Last mistake they'll make.}} Bonus XP.png| .}} Mask_unlock.png| |The weapons may change, the ideologies may shift and the accents may swap, but the balaclava has been a mainstay for the armed robber and terrorist for decades. Covering all but your steely, flint-like eyes and your cruel, twisted mouth, it keeps you warm when it's chilly too.}} Bonus XP.png| .}} The Plague Doctor.png| . Количество получаемого опыта увеличено на .|plague doctor mask for the Mastermind.|In the word of the Bhagavad-Gita: "Now I am become death, destroyer of worlds."|Or at least, that was the art direction.}} The Heat.png| до . Количество получаемого опыта увеличено на .|Everyone loves a good pair of sunglasses.|But only the cockiest, most wanted, cops be damned sons of bitches are crazy enough to rob a goddamn bank wearing 'em.}} The Butcher.png| . Количество получаемого опыта увеличено на .|A truly legendary Enforcer mask.|The story goes it was made for one of the premier hitters in the Pink Panther crew years back but he didn't have the guts to wear it. It'd draw too much attention.|Not your concern.}} Bonus XP.png| .}} Mask_unlock.png| |For the truly detached and impassive, we provide the Android mask. Lightweight alloys, chromium finish and really cool LED lights means this mask is ready for the bank job or the dancefloor. Alas, it does not make you fluent in six million languages.}} Bonus XP.png| .}} The Specialist.png| . Количество получаемого опыта увеличено на .|Only a true Technician could come up with a mask like this.|Featuring a state of the art air filtration system, the mask can double as a chemist's hood in those unlikely "must cook meth" scenarios.}} Bonus XP.png| .}} Mask_unlock.png| |There are things older and fouler than heisters in the dark places of the world. And one of them is Kamul. We do not know if he is the lingering spirit of a long dead man, or something that has crossed from the realm of shade. All we know is that few look into this face and live to tell of it.}} Bonus XP.png| .}} Mask_unlock.png| |A warrior spirit doesn't appear naturally. It isn't something you are born with. Like steel, it is forged in fire. It is beaten in the furnace of battle — tempered, polished and sharpened. This mask celebrates the birth of this warrior spirit — the furnace-born steel given wings.}} Bonus XP.png| .}} Mask_unlock.png| |Based on the crazed leader of the League of Darkness. It's unclear if this was a breathing apparatus or a vocabulator. Some speculate that it was a delivery system, designed to provide Nemesis with the narcotics that gave him both his superhuman strength and psychotic rage.}} Bonus XP.png| .}} Галерея Infamy 1.jpg|1 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy 2.jpg|2 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy 3.jpg|3 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy 4.jpg|4 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy 5.jpg|5 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy_level_6.jpg|6 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy_level_7.jpg|7 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy_level_8.jpg|8 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy_level_9.jpg|9 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy_level_10.jpg|10 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy_level_11.jpg|11 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy_level_12.jpg|12 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy_level_13.jpg|13 уровень Дурной репутации 20180818113035 1.jpg|14 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy_level_15.jpg|15 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy_level_16.jpg|16 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy_level_17.jpg|17 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy_level_18.jpg|18 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy_level_19.jpg|19 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy_level_20.jpg|20 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy_level_21.jpg|21 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy_level_22.jpg|22 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy_level_23.jpg|23 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy_level_24.jpg|24 уровень Дурной репутации Infamy_level_25.jpg|25 уровень Дурной репутации Примечания *В файлах игры существует звук за получение 26-го уровня, а также текстуры карт с надписями: HACKER, NEWB, SCRIPT KID. Этот уровень невозможно получить "честным" способом, поэтому, судя по всему, разработчики думали создать его специально для разоблачения читеров. Официальные страницы *Официальный сайт Infamy *Официальный сайт Infamy 2.0 en:Infamy Категория:Геймплей PAYDAY 2